


Chocolate Kisses

by angela514



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Because we need more BatCat fics, Chocolate cake and kisses, Date Night, F/M, These two need to just find some happiness, for some reason people keep deleting their fics and we have so little to begin with, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela514/pseuds/angela514
Summary: Just a little fluff piece on what might of happened after their first date didn't go as Bruce had planned when Selina showed up late.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I just wanted them to kiss again haha

“So are you going to cut the cake or what?”

Bruce smiles at Selina, already forgiving her for showing up late for their date as he reached for the knife. He wasn't lying when he agreed with her, it was weird for him too. They were friends and he changed that all instantly on the roof with his confession. But she did show up, and that had to mean something. 

He looks at her from the corner of his eye as he slices the cake, they've both gone silent, not sure what to say next. Bruce sets down the plates on the island and they sit down side by side, the silence stretching between them, bordering on awkward all over again. This is getting ridiculous, they weren't like this, they always had something to say, or at least argue about. They couldn't move forward if they couldn't even communicate anymore. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else out about Ivy.” 

Selina glances at him before looking back down at her plate, “And here I thought Gordon was a better detective than that,” She scoffs. She reaches over and tentatively touches the back of his hand briefly, “Thank you for trying, no one else seemed to care.”

“Of course.”

Silence.

This was getting ridiculous. Were they doomed to awkward smalltalk now? No, he won't let it be like this, it would only push Selina further away. He lets out a deep breath and turns towards her blurting out the first thing that comes to mind, “I like pepperoni and mushroom on my pizza.”

Selina stares at him like he grew a third eye, and he realizes what he said was pretty random, but then she's throwing her head back and laughing and then he's laughing with her. The tension that was just there with them, so thick he could slice right through it with the cake knife, instantly dissipates. 

“My gosh B that was so out of the blue, and the way you said it, you were so serious I couldn't tell if that was supposed to mean something completely different!” She's laughing still and having a hard time even speaking.

Bruce is still chuckling as he watches her, glad to see the genuine delight on her face, even if it was at his own expense. 

“I just- I couldn't take the silence anymore. I thought we could share some personal details about ourselves, nothing too deep of course!” He rushes to assure her when he sees her shoulders stiffen slightly. She studies him briefly before nodding at him, and he can't help but feel like he passed a test.

“Okay B, but let's keep it simple.”

Bruce smiles triumphantly, “So what are your favourite pizza toppings?” He knows she will eat almost anything, having had pizza a few times with her when he was staying with her in The Narrows, when they could afford it, but eagerly awaits her answer regardless.

“Anything but pineapple.”

They continue back and forth, Selina joining in eventually and asking some questions of her own to Bruce. They eat two pieces of cake, and even pick on some of the food Bruce prepared, eating it cold. They both realize despite knowing one another for a few years now, they don't know much about the little things about each other. Slowly they peel back layers that they both have always kept guarded, they talked about music- Bruce prefers calming music like classical and Selina likes something more with a beat- both delighted to know they prefer tea over coffee, what with Bruce growing up with Alfred and Selina just not liking the taste. Bruce reveals that he had always yearned for a sibling, and Selina even shares a little bit of what it was like growing up on the streets. Bruce knows he's been given a little peek into her private world that she keeps close to her heart, and feels honoured.

“Bruce, did you really make all this food by yourself, the cake too?” Selina asks.

“Yes, I guess- well I suppose I wanted to impress you,” He admits, glancing over at her to see if she approved.

“Well, i'm definitely impressed,” She smiles at him shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink. Selina takes the last bite of her cake before pushing her plate away, “I should probably get going, it's getting late,” She says while getting up from the stool. 

Bruce can't bear for the night to be over already and quickly places a hand on her arm gently.“Let me drive you back to the city,” He sees her hesitate and knows that she's seconds away from turning him down so he dashes to the drawer to grab the keys and turns back to her, “Please? I really don't mind. I'll even let you choose the music station.” He gives her his best charming smile and she finally chuckles, giving in.

“Fine,” She drawls, “How can I say no to that?” The few times they've been in the car together they always bickered over what station to listen to, Alfred eventually turning the radio off to shut them both up.

When Selina finally settles on a station playing some pop singer's latest hit, they both fall silent. It was different this time though, it didn't feel awkward, in fact it felt comfortable, like they went out for nightly drives all the time. Selina has to admit to herself that the sharing must have been the reason. It cut away all the tension that had become so thick the moment he told her he had feelings for her up on that roof. She likes knowing things about him that no one else knew (Except maybe Alfred, but he didn't count she thought to herself) maybe not even Detective Gordon. The drive doesn't take long as she directs him to her latest squat, Bruce wishing there had been more traffic to keep her beside him longer. 

Bruce pulls up at the curb and puts the car in park, turning towards Selina. “Thanks. For tonight, the food and the cake..and for driving me back,” Selina says sheepishly, looking down at her lap. She has her hand on the handle ready to get out when Bruce once again stops her with a hand on her arm. She turns back to him, looking at him questioningly, but then his mind draws a blank with her eyes on him, she looks so beautiful with the moonlight brightening her eyes, and her curls glinting like strands of gold. Selina growing tired of waiting for him to speak gives him one of her typical impatient looks, her eyes doing a half roll.

“Bruce seriously, what is it?”

“Umm, I just- I wanted- I mean...I was wondering-” He stutters, not being able to form a proper sentence as his heart starts to pound.

“Bruce, spit it out!”

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” He blurts out, holding his breath for her answer as she stares at him with slightly widening eyes. She bites her lip and for a second he thinks she's going to reject him, his shoulders sagging, but then she's nodding and he perks up, smiling like a fool. She chuckles at him, rolling her eyes good naturedly. 

Selina watches as he leans forward slowly, his eyes flicking to her lips then back up again, and she can feel the butterflies raging in her stomach. Their last kiss, had been nothing more than a quick peck, something she did spontaneously to get him to stop trying to make her admit she felt something for him back. She draws in a breath and closes her eyes as he presses his lips softly at first against hers, nothing more than a feather's touch. But then she feels his hand come up to cup her cheek gently and he is pressing their lips more firmly together, she feels her whole body get tingly warm, her breath caught in her throat. Selina leans closer, her hand resting on his neck and presses their lips harder together making Bruce open his mouth and accepting her deeper kiss, his hand sliding from her cheek into her curls and letting his tongue brush against hers. She tastes like the most delectable chocolate. Selina kisses him harder, sliding her tongue more firmly against his and she feels a sharp bolt of lust shoot down her tummy making her gasp and knows they have to stop. They aren't ready for anything more. Selina slows their kiss down and pulls their lips apart, both of them breathing hard. 

Selina disentangles them, Bruce's eyes still half lidded and gives him a teasing grin, “Goodnight, Bruce.” 

Selina hops out of the car before he can say anything, turning back to give him one last look over her shoulder, giggling at his blissful gaze, his lips turning up, and starts climbing up the fire escape ladder in the alleyway up to her pad. Yes, it turned out to be a good night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I seem to have a thing about Selina and food lol. I suppose that will be my thing now in my fics.


End file.
